Tenten
is a member of Konohagakure's Team Guy. Using her weapon skills, she trains to be a great kunoichi in her own right. Background Since her time as a student in the Academy, Tenten had a goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the Sannin, which she openly shared to others. After graduating, she was assigned to the jōnin tutelage of Might Guy, alongside her classmates Rock Lee and Neji Hyūga. For their final test to become genin, Guy forced his potential students to spare him and see their commitment to succeed. Ultimately, all three passed.Naruto: Shippūden episode 360 During this time of trial and failure, trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten attempted to become a medical-nin, building up her raw strength and such. While each failed attempt was damaging to her pride, Tenten later discovered her talent for fūinjutsu and thus developed her unique fighting style. She has stopped dreaming of becoming like Tsunade, but still has not given up on becoming the best kunoichi she can be.Naruto: Shippūden episode 237 Later, Tenten and her teamates were offered the chance to enter the Chūnin Exams in the possibility of being promoted to said rank. However, all three decided to pass on the exams for the time being to further hone their skills. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful, legendary and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce and scary. She also says different stuff from what she thinks, like when she called Lee and idiot and reckless but in reality she knew he would have won against the Sound Nin if there weren't any distractions. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train like the time before Neji's Chunin exams, she got him ready for his match. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanour, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke is cute when he refused to tell his name to Neji. In the anime, she also commented to herself that the prince was just her type. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee in the anime, also when she performs Dynamic Entry on Lee when she was the only one of the Konoha 11 to be left out of a mission. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break, or still continue training when she's worn out to push herself to the end. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to the Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. For relaxing, Tenten enjoys going to the hot springs. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Ino, who cried when they decided on killing Sasuke. Kiba yelled at Ino, but Tenten defended her. Tenten also tends to be exasperated by Lee and Guy's immature antics, which results in her complaining to them about their youth. In fact, her dream in the Infinite Tsukuyomi was to have both of them act like adults and leave herself relaxed at not having to deal with their antics anymore as she talked about it with and alive Neji. Appearance Tenten has black hair and steel-grey eyes in the manga — both of which are depicted as being dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. In Part I, Tenten wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture. As a child, she had a perpetual blush, and wore a pink blouse, and yellow fastening buttons. She also had bangs that covered her forehead. In the manga, during her first appearance her blouse was blue instead of pink which in later chapters, changed to her common Part I outfits. Her scrolls have also changed colour from red and yellow to green and yellow. During the Chūnin Exams, Tenten is seen wearing this dark blue blouse with yellow fastening buttons and red pants while helping Neji to train for the finals and also during Naruto and Neji's match. In the manga, Tenten was also seen wearing dark red lipstick. During Neji's match against Naruto, Tenten wasn't wearing her forehead protector at all. In the episode of the Konoha Annual Sports Festival, she is also seen wearing the same blue blouse, which is longer compared to the pink one. In Part II, her outfit undergoes several changes: she now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll strapped on her back that she uses when fighting. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tenten wears the standard outfit of the alliance, with the newly made forehead protector and a Konoha flak jacket with a black - being depicted as blue in the anime, long sleeved shirt under it. She also wears a holster around her waist in which she carries two smaller scrolls with the colors of red and yellow in exchange for the giant one. She no longer wears gloves as well. Her ankles are also shown to be covered with bandages. Abilities While a weapons specialist, both distance and melee, Tenten is well-versed in unarmed combat; able to beat several assassins in hand to hand combat during the Land of Birds Arc. She is also the fastest kunoichi of her age group. Despite being striked with a lightning based attack she was still able to regain consciousness quickly and move from the foe's attack at point blank range showcasing her good speed. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks and as such, is a vital part of her team. According to the team, Tenten will never miss her target as she can hit 100/100 marks. She has great analytical skills and sees things others would generally miss, and is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent as it was seen during her match with Temari. Tenten has shown some ability to use Fūinjutsu which was shown after she had sealed both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei, Sage of Six Paths Legendary Tools, into one of her scrolls. In the anime, Tenten tried to perform the Mystical Palm Technique to become like Tsunade, but failed as the fish she tried to heal instantly died afterwards. However, she has general knowledge of treatments, as she found an injured Hinata when Pain attacked the village, stating that her wounds weren't fatal, but could be if a medic didn't show up right away. Also, when she helped Sakura, Ino and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village.Naruto: Shippūden episode 293 Bukijutsu Tenten is a weapons-user who specialises in mostly long-range attacks. According to her team-mates Tenten will never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time. In Part I, she carried a plethora of small projectile weapons, which she would store inside a number of hand-sized scrolls. By Part II she carries an even larger and more diverse array of weapons, stored in a bigger scroll which is carried on her back. In Part I, her arsenal is composed mostly of small, steel projectiles, and her favoured method of attack is to swing her scrolls open to release any number of given weapons. The anime gives her more powerful, named variations of this move, such as the Twin Rising Dragons. She was shown using strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons, as shown during her fight with Temari.Naruto episode 43 Her weapons skills are so advanced that she was able to skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it by attacking with the handle, and placing explosive tags on the bottom to blast the Jidanda upwards, and then attack from above by using the handle..Naruto: Shippūden episode 184 In Part II, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags with her weapons. This was shown when she used grenade of kunai on Kisame, causing a large explosion which forced the Akatsuki to retreat underwater.Naruto: Shippūden episode 105 Tenten also summoned a fire dragon from her scroll to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap,Naruto: Shippūden episode 192 and a large metal dome that can serve as an effective defensive measure.Naruto: Shippūden episode 109 Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store almost any item, no matter how unorthodox. This was best evidenced during the Adventures at Sea Arc, where she sealed an entire ship to confuse the enemy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 231 She also managed to successfully seal both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei - two of the Treasured Tools belonging to the Rikudou Sage, into one of her scrolls. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Sage of Sixth Paths Ninja Tool Bashōsen, which was left behind by Kinkaku. She demonstrated great proficiency in using the fan despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask with a coil of wind,Naruto chapter 533, page 2 and in the anime, also his wind mask with a coil of fire.Naruto: Shippūden episode 276 The fact she can survive after using the fan a few times, and in quick succession, is a testament of her improved chakra reserves and stamina.Naruto chapter 536, page 15 Intelligence Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. During the Chūnin Exams, she is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. Because of its heaviness and size, she found another way to wield the Jidanda by using explosive tags to lift it and use it as a defence. In the anime, it is shown that she also has general knowledge of treatments as she can tell that Hinata's wounds doesn't seem fatal and as she helped Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc By having not been allowed to participate the year before, Team Guy took part in the Chūnin Exams along with the Rookie Nine. They initially tried to avoid attention by acting weak by being beaten around by the two Chunin that weren't letting them pass through, but Lee accidentally let slip his true strength by interfering with a fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Kotetsu Hagane. Tenten giggled to herself and thought that Sasuke was cute when he didn't answer Neji on what his name was. During the written exam, Tenten assisted Lee in gathering answers. Using strings to adjust hidden mirrors on the ceiling, Tenten allowed Lee to see his fellow ninja's answers and copy them without being caught. To know that Lee saw the answer she sneaked in for him, Lee had to adjust his headband. She was seen again during the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death with her team-mates. Their team decided to split up to find weaker teams to corner and take scrolls from. She and Neji met back up at the assigned destination, but became worried when Lee didn't return. She and Neji went looking for Lee and arrived in time to find an unconscious Lee surrounded by the Oto genin, as Neji insisted they would go with full power to avenge Lee. This was not needed, as they both witness Sasuke's brutal defeat of Otogakure genin. After this, Tenten was seen taking over watching an unconscious Lee for Ino, and then proceeded to wake him by violently shaking him. She asked him why in the world he would go to such extent, and said to herself that Lee would have definitely beaten the Oto genin if it weren't for distractions. During Sakura's and Ino's match, Neji commented whether that was all kunoichi hand to hand combat could get to, with Tenten replying that it didn't matter whether a man or woman was in battle. Tenten was pitted against Temari during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams. Since their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances that occurred. Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defence. The Third Hokage complimented Tenten's strategy, though Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. She was surprised that not one weapon reached Temari and tried a different approach. Temari explained the power of her fan and that once Tenten had seen all three moons the match would be over. Since nothing had even come close to hitting Temari, Tenten used one final technique that she was saving for the finals. The Twin Rising Dragons proved to be an impressive technique, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious and calling the match she just had boring. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground to injure her more. However, Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. Before the finals began, Tenten helps Neji in his training to perfect his techniques. She was seen using her weapons to help Neji perfect his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, commenting to him that he has surpassed all kinds of human capabilities. Later, she watched Neji's fight against Naruto in the finals, where she admired Neji's skills and thought that there would be just no way that naruto would beat a genius like him. For pretty much all of the fight she rooted for Neji and watched him in amazement, thus explaining exactly how one of Neji's moves Rotation worked. When both Naruto and Neji were knocked out at the same time for a while, Neji got up with Naruto laying on the ground, seemingly defeated, with the relief of Tenten, thus with her assumption that Naruto was defeated by Neji's rotation. Naruto then surprise attacked him from the ground, thus leading to his defeat. The Naruto on the ground was a shadow clone. Tenten was shown to be shocked, praising Naruto and his abilities for defeating Neji. She was later seen again during Temari's and Shikamaru's match, when Temari used her Jutsu, she commented to herself that this technique was the thing that knocked out all of her weapon attacks back in the preliminary rounds, thus which was what led to her defeat when Tenten had a match against Temari. In the anime, it was shown that Tenten went down to check on Neji, telling him that Sasuke's match could be any time, and that they should both go watch him since it could be an interesting fight. She also told him not to be too down, and that it was only sheer luck that Naruto won. Neji smiling said that he was free, thus leading to Tenten smiling. Chaos was heard by the two outside, witnessing giant snakes attacking the whole village. Unseen in the Manga, it was shown that Tenten along with Neji and Kiba were sent on a different mission to get back Hinata whom was captured. They then had a battle with a bunch of wolfs which was a trap to not let the gang proceed. Tenten summoned a fire dragon from her scroll, obliterating bunch of the attackers. She told Neji and Kiba to go save Hinata, and that she could handle this on her own, as she summoned a bunch of different weapons around her while the other two went off. She was seen again to have defeated the enemies she faced up against along with Neji and Kiba who managed to save Hinata with the help of her dad. Invasion of Konoha Arc Tenten can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade returns to Konoha for becoming the Fifth Hokage, Tenten can be seen when she went to Neji after his training. She tells him that Tsunade has returned and asks him to check it out with her, which Neji replied that he was not interested. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the anime, Tenten showed disgust for Ranmaru, a young cripple who could not take care of himself. She then saved his life by taking him to the Curry of Life shop. She brought the young boy out of his depression and convinced him to live and to stand on his own two feet. After this she made a formidable opponent for Raiga Kurosuki when she faced him in a one-on-one fight. Knowing that he used Lightning Release techniques she quickly deduced that her metal weapons would be a bad idea to use, and took on the missing-nin using her wooden based melee weapons. She appeared to gain the upper hand in the battle when she succeeded in disarming Raiga before he overwhelmed her with his techniques. In ''Naruto'' episode 158, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Tenten was assigned to lead a team of three Academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. She was sent on the mission to the Land of Birds with Naruto and Neji. During this mission her acrobatic skills were shown when she encountered the Cursed Warrior, along with her incredible preciseness. When she, Naruto and Neji came across a trap that involved wire strings that could trigger a trap, Tenten was the one who managed to help them pass by throwing a kunai that had cut the right wire. Also, at some point she smacked Naruto for faking his own death and claimed she was worried about him. While this was true, she showed anger toward Naruto and Neji for leaving her out of their plan. During the Trap Master Arc, Tenten was shown to be a very keen observer, picking up on facts that others overlooked. Later, Tenten was the only one of the Konoha 11 to be left out of the mission, and Tenten scolded Lee because of it. Lee explained that Tenten was away on another mission and so couldn't have come, though Tenten attacked him anyway, using the Dynamic Entry to defeat him. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Team Guy was assigned by Tsunade as back-up to assist Team 7 in rescuing Gaara after he was captured by the Akatsuki. While on route they met up with Pakkun who redirected them to Team Kakashi's destination: an Akatsuki hideout were Gaara was being held. Not long after they were intercepted by the Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Team Guy attacked him, with Tenten using a spiked kunai bomb, but Kisame blocked the weapon with his sword and retreated under water to avoid the explosive damage. After an ongoing battle and finding Guy's students to be a problem and preferred to fight Guy alone, Kisame created three water clones that trapped Tenten, Neji, and Lee in water prisons to prevent their interference. After Neji broke himself and Lee out, Lee immediately attacked and defeated the water clone trapping Tenten, setting her free before suffocating. After being freed she watched on as Guy defeated Kisame. Afterwards she along with the rest of the team examined Kisame's body only to find someone in his place. Realising they were being stalled Pakkun led them off towards Team 7. When they convened with Team Kakashi, Team Guy was tasked with bringing down the barrier blocking the entrance to the Akatsuki lair. Neji used his Byakugan to find the seals keeping the barrier in place and directed the locations of them to the rest of the team. Once they found the seals they simultaneously took them off, succeeding in removing the barrier but in the process were immediately ambushed by copies of themselves. Tenten fought hers but, unlike her copy, had only a finite amount of energy and thus started to get tired. Lee communicated to her and the rest of the team a solution: to become stronger than they had been when the copies had been created. Tenten pushed herself beyond her limits, raining dozens of different weapons down on her double, defeating it. With their battles won, Team Guy went to meet up with Team 7 again. After Neji used his Byakugan to locate Deidara they snuck up behind him in time to block his escape. Deidara realised he was outnumbered, so he tried to retreat. As her team attacked she unrolled her scroll and launched several weapons at Deidara though he managed to avoid her attack. With Team Guy on Deidara's tail they cornered him leading him to make a exploding clone, resulting in almost killing both teams were it not for Kakashi's intervention. After Gaara was rescued and their mission completed, both teams accompanied him back into the village and later paid their respects at Chiyo's grave. Soon after Team Guy and Team 7 left for Konoha. Sai and Sasuke Arc She appears in the anime at the very beginning of the arc along with her team, and Team 7. Tenten and her team had just arrived from the Suna and she is shown irritated by Guy and Lee's race. She was then later seen along with her team, attending the hospital in which Kakashi was being treated from overusing a lot of chakra. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Tenten attended Asuma Sarutobi's funeral. Three-Tails Arc When word got out to the Konohagakure that Orochimaru was after the Three-Tails, Tsunade took action. Tenten was placed on Team Two along with Yamato, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru to guard Team Three. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were placed on the sealing team with Shizune as their leader. Naruto commented on why Tenten wasn't placed on the sealing team along with the rest of the girls, since she too was a girl. Tenten then got mad and summoned a chain, threatening Naruto, telling him that she just doesn't have delicate chakra control. After Shizune told Tenten that her big scroll would be needed, Tenten with a smile threw her big scroll at Naruto, with him hardly catching it and shocked on how heavy it was. Soon after taking position, her team came into confrontation with Kigiri. After Yamato captured him with a wood binding technique, Lee took the initiative of attacking him only to him be revealed as a smoke clone. Then the real Kigiri popped out of the water along with Nurari, Kihō, and Rinji. Lee was soon trapped in a smokescreen by Kigiri. Tenten worried for Lee, and wanted to help but was told by Yamato to wait since Lee too might be attacked by her weapons since he was trapped in the smokescreen. Soon after Lee found his way through the smokescreen, hitting Kihō up in the air with a barrage of attacks landing the final blow with his Front Lotus. Tenten, relieved, quickly launched a variety of weapons rapidly by using Twin Rising Dragons. Then she launches a variety of explosive kunai which comes into contact and blows up. This temporarily immobilised the enemies. She was seen cheering and splashing water at each other, after Kiba and Akamaru finished the enemies off with Fang Passing Fang. When Kigiri, Nurari, and Kihō returned for round two, they gained the advantage since Kabuto forced open their cursed seal. She and her group battled their best, with Tenten summoning her weapons from her scrolls, but where countered by the enemy. Unfortunately they were defeated. Later she helped Lee guard the barrier which Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Shizune were trying to seal the Three-Tails. Tenten blocked an enemy attack with her chain, as she and Lee charged towards Guren. She was shown using weapons attacks along with Lee using his taijutsu skills which Guren was able to handle. After Guren had summoned her Crystal Release dragon, Tenten summoned a fireball out of her scroll, and sent it flying towards Guren, although breaking off a little of Guren's defence. Later, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Lee were shown to be washed up on shore, soon being found by the rest. Soon afterwards the Three-Tails went on a rampage and swallowed Guren and Naruto. She was seen trying to help rescue Naruto. Tsunade later ordered to the Konoha-nin to return so they can recover and leave it to the Anbu to deal with the Three-Tails. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Guy is away on a mission at the time. The team decides to make stop and rest before returning to the village, much to the relief of an exhausted Tenten. During this pit stop they notice a number of birds apparently escaping from the village. Guy notes that something not so good might be happening, and so the team decides to hurry back to the village with Tenten unhappy, and not looking forward to more trouble. The team then stumbled upon a defeated Gamabunta whom was found by Neji's Byakugan, who informs them that the village is in destruction. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins, as well as stumbling along a badly injured Hinata. After examining her, Tenten noted that her wounds were not fatal but she needed immediate medical attention so her wounds wouldn't turn fatal. She was then seen to be crouching besides Hinata whom was being healed by Sakura as Tenten aided her with her basic knowledge of treatments. Hinata waking up, Tenten and the others were happy to have her back, with Hinata thanking each and every one of them. Katsuyu later informs them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain much to everyones shock. Guy insists that he and his team should provide back-up, but Katsuyu mentions that Naruto does not want anyone else to get involved and that only he should be the one to take care of things. This angered the team, although they ended up doing as Naruto requested. Later, the village celebrated Naruto's victory on defeating Pain as he was thrown up and down in the air, while Tenten, along with Hinata and Shino cheered him on. Konoha History Arc While she and Neji were heading to a Konoha Weapons Lab to resupply their village's military strength, Tenten recapped her previous visit when she led Team Guy, with Naruto substituting for Rock Lee, on a similar mission to get weapons from Iō in the aftermath of the Invasion of Konoha. It was during that time that Tenten got to briefly use the Jidanda. Though Iō relieved her of the still developing weapon at the time, Tenten express hope that the Jidanda is finished so she can use it again. Five Kage Summit Arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino who was unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it. Tenten comforted Ino and stood up for her, shouting at Kiba by telling him not to talk to her like that. When Naruto came back to the village along with Sakura, he insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him. Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own, and that none of them would just stand by and watch. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came, as he walked off to Ichiraku, leaving Tenten and the others in mixed emotions. Chikara Arc Tenten, her team-mates and her sensei are sent to provide back up for Team Kakashi on their mission to investigate the mystery of The Hole in the Tonika Village which Kabuto Yakushi was responsible for. Kabuto reincarnated a few shinobi, one of which was Hayate Gekkō who she clashed with. After a Naruto clone formed into a larger four-tails version of Naruto, she had to move to a more secure area. She later battled Kabuto's puppets with her comrades while Naruto took on his clone. After Naruto defeated the clone and Kabuto retreated, she and the other Konoha-nin returned to their village. Adventures at Sea Arc Tenten and Shikamaru were sent on a mission to deliver supplies to Naruto and his squad. Facing a few difficulties, such as being trapped in a whirlpool and sailing around in circles, Shikamaru caught on. With the help of Tenten sealing the ship in one of her scrolls, the gang outsmarted the ninjas who wanted to rob the ship, and take all its loot by unsealing the ship, and having it dropped on the enemy ninjas. Tenten had just returned to the Hidden Leaf Village as she was in charge of the weapons supply room for preparations of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tenten decided to round up all the Konoha girls to a Barbecue dinner so that their minds would be taken off from all the stress, and have a night surrounded by friends before the war started. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shiho and herself all gathered up and started reminiscing on how they met and were brought close like classmates at the Chunin Exams, shortly after being interrupted by a drunk Tsunade whom was stressed out from all the Hokage work, and Shizune who also joined in. On the other side of the restaurant, Chōji had gathered up an all guy's night, hence not being invited by Tenten, as she said it was a girls only night, which he commented that it was bold of Tenten for inviting Lady Tsunade. With the night ending, everyone went their separate ways home after Tsunade suggested drinking their sorrows away, and not being able to remember anything the following day. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. In the anime, Chōza told Tenten not to worry, because they had Shikaku, the best strategist around, and to have faith in her comrades. Reassured, with a smile Tenten agreed. With the White Zetsu Army approaching, Tenten was overwhelmed by the amount of them as she stood alongside Choza and Hiashi. After Darui's initial assault on the approaching enemy forces, Tenten shouted that she wouldn't let any of the enemy to pass, as she launched a barrage of projectile weapons filled with kunai and shuriken at several of the opponents that hit on point. Tenten was later seen on the sidelines devastated and shocked that one guy could be doing the massive damage that was being caused by Kinkaku, whom was transformed as a Jinchuriki. Shortly after, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji came as reinforcements. Tenten was seen aiding the alliance by launching a barrage of kunai from her scroll towards Kinkaku to help aid the Ino-Shika-Cho team to defeat the enemy by sealing it in the treasured tool, Kohaku no Jōhei. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, she found the lost Bashōsen on the chaotic battlefield. She was eventually drawn into battle with Kakuzu's lightning mask and destroyed it with the Bashōsen using the wind element. She commented to herself that the Treasured Tool she had in possession was sweet, but that it took up a lot of chakra. This did not stop her from keeping on fighting, so she ran to find new enemies to defeat. In the anime, she's also able to take down Kakuzu's wind mask with the Bashōsen, using the fire element by sending a huge wave of fire. Tenten was later seen collapsing on the ground, exhausted from using one of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, having barely enough chakra to live. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to touch the fan again, or it might kill her much to her dismay since she had great proficiency with the tool, as another fellow shinobi stood behind her examining the treasured tool. After being healed later when night time hit the alliance, Tenten was seen to be pulling on Ino as she walked behind her, begging to get the Bashosen back. After it was time to get back on track, she joined up with Team Asuma, aiding them in devising a strategy, though she was left despaired for not being allowed to use the Bashōsen despite her proficiency with the Treasured Tool.Naruto: Shippūden episode 303 Ten-Tails Revival Arc After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. As she ran alongside Ino, she worries about Guy and whether or not he was all-right and protecting Naruto. Allaying her fears, she noted that since Kakashi was there as well, everything would be fine. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition by trapping the Ten-Tails which turned out to be a failure. The Ten-Tails later began its move. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Tenten later learned of Neji's death, and appeared with Guy and Lee beside Neji's corpse with Naruto and Hinata gathering along with them. As she tried to console a weeping Lee which didn't seem to be working, Might Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto ultimately share words of comfort with everyone despite Obito's disparaging words. Having received chakra from Naruto, Tenten and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Tenten along with the remaining of her team Gai, Lee and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again which Naruto gave out again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Tenten was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. Later on the five Kage returned to the battlefield, and charged towards the God Tree along with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance. As everyone got ready to charge, Guy, Lee and Tenten were shown to be standing together by one another, with Guy stating that their youth is limitless, with Lee and Tenten agreeing to their sensei, and charged towards the enemy along with the rest of the Alliance. When Naruto later contacted his comrades telepathically, Tenten along with Lee mobilised together with the others and are shocked when Tailed Beast Mode mantles surround them upon entering Kurama's tail and as well as by being given massive Rasengan. Carrying out the plan spot on, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 break through Obito's defenses using the Rasengan Naruto had created giving him and Sasuke the opportunity to attack Obito directly with landing a final blow. Tenten and her comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the holy tree from blooming. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Guruguru appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Tenten regrouped with Guy and Lee, as the team saw Gaara, Sakura and a dying Naruto fly over them from above. She is soon exasperated with the pair as Guy is determined to still fight even though severely exhausted and Lee, adamant to follow his sensei to the letter. As she asked why Neji had to leave her alone with these two extreme characters, Guy and Lee are struck down by the falling Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago that was discarded by Madara caused Tenten to fall over as well due to the impact. Asking weather Guy and Lee were alright or not, she then recognised the Treasured Tools after Madara had expelled them from within him, leaving her in shock to their reappearance. Guy went on ahead to where the main battle was occurring followed by Lee, as Tenten stayed behind to check on something. The chaotic tremors later felt across the battlefield caused Tenten to fall over and drop her scroll, which was shown to be unrolled. As she contemplated how best to use the Treasured Tools which she had sealed away to defeat the enemy, she noted that she needed to ask someone from the Kumogakure to tell her how it works first. The scroll is then pierced by a piece of Madara's discarded forehead protector which left her in shock. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Tenten dreamed of Guy and Lee acting more mature and "cool", proudly speaking about it with a still alive Neji. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Tenten only plays a small part appearing with some of the other Konoha shinobi protecting the village, but had no speaking part. She was seen being led by Kakashi and Guy in making a counter-attack against Mōryō and his stone soldiers to buy time for Naruto and Shion to defeat Mōryō. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Tenten was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, she and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Tenten released the others from Ichi's tentacles with some exploding kunai and they started to battle them while Naruto and Sakura went ahead. Neji told Shikamaru that Team Guy will handle the battle and sends the rest of the team after Naruto and Sakura. Tenten uses her weapons to distract Ichi while Neji and Lee prepare to use the Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. They succeed in defeating Ichi before San summons him and Ni to make a more powerful chimera. She and her team-mates join back up with Team 8 and Team 10 and take over fighting the chimera for and exhausted Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Tenten landing the final blow with Twin Rising Dragons, covering the beast in exploding kunai and detonating them. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the strange moment between Naruto and Kakashi that occured because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Tenten, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate world, Tenten is not as proficient in handling weapons, rather she is very clumsy and throws what she sees tends to injure herself as a result. When Rock Lee steals her underwear, Tenten's scream is heard through the whole village. She then slaps Lee and kicks him away. Video Games Trivia * "Ten", in Japanese means "heaven" or "heavenly" so in this case, it means "heavenly, heaven". "Tenten" can also mean, "little by little" in Japanese, "this and that", "here and there", or "dot". It is also a possibility that her name insinuates "Ten out of Ten," a reference to her marksmanship. Ten-ten could also derive from one of the names for a Japanese ellipsis, meaning "mark-mark" referring to her use of targets with bukijutsu. * Tenten has slowly been improving her ranking in the Naruto character popularity polls. She placed 24th in the first and fifth, 30th in the second, 29th in the third and ninth and most recent poll , 22nd in the third and 15th in the seventh. That is her highest rank in all of the polls. She is not in the top 30 in the eighth poll. * In an interview, Kishimoto said he preferred Tenten out of the four Konoha 11 girls because he liked her design. * Like the rest of her team, Tenten's character seems to draw inspiration from Chinese culture as seen from her attire and hairstyle, the Chinese style Chignon. * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobby is fortune-telling. ** Tenten would like to have a rematch with Temari, and she would also like to fight Tsunade's apprentice: Sakura Haruno. ** Her favourite foods are Sesame dumplings and Chinese food, while her least favourite is pickled plums. ** Tenten's favourite phrase is . ** Tenten has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Tenten loves to investigate. * Tenten and Neji have the same theme in the anime, but Tenten's has a slower beat. It is often used in flashbacks and emotional moments. * In original colour illustrations of the manga, Tenten's costume is blue. This is changed to pink in the anime and later manga images. * In the second ending of Naruto: Shippūden, Tenten only appears in episodes 27, 28, 29 and 30. * In the omake for episode 209, her name is written in Chinese: 天天. * Tenten is also a main character in the Naruto: Shippūden spin-off series, Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, in which her appearance is more dominant than the Naruto: Shippūden. In this show, she performs punchlines, and always angry, which is her running gag through out the series, and whacks Lee and Neji with a gigantic paper fan if the two explain or act in complete idiocy. * In the anime, Tenten's weapon skills are explained as a skill with space-time ninjutsu, with the Summoning Technique, despite having been explained she merely unseals the weapons, making her skills fūinjutsu. Quotes * (To Neji about Ino and Sakura fighting) "It's not because they're girls you know, Neji. It's just that those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle."Naruto episode 42 * (To Naruto about Ranmaru) "I can't stand weak and indecisive people!"Naruto episode 152 * (To Ranmaru) "I won't let that happen. No way you're not getting off that easy! The people you and Raiga killed, they all wanted to live but you didn't leave them that choice! You decided for them! Well you don't get to decide this time, ok?! You're gonna live and you're going to take some responsibility for all those people's lives you cut short!"Naruto episode 155 * (To Naruto) "You're gonna fight Sasuke alone? And you think all of us are just gonna stand here and let you?!"Naruto chapter 488, page 11 * (To Naruto) "Three members of Team Guy specialise in close-contact battles so I often render aid from the distance. I don't mind providing back up, but I was hoping to find new ninja tools that would enable me to fight on the front lines." * (About Iō's weapons) "Amazing… The brilliance of the blade… the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!" * (To Guy) "I want to be a great and powerful ninja! To walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade!" * (About Lee) "Lee! You never give up, no matter what! And because you always go for it, I tell myself not to lose to you and I'm able to give it my all too." * (To herself) "I no longer wish to be like Lady Tsunade anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a legendary kunoichi." References de:Tenten es:Tenten ru:Тен-Тен